Of Charas and Catnip
by Farm-Story
Summary: 20 Amuto drabbles/one-shots.Really short.Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1:His Choice

**A/N: Here are 20 Amuto will not be related unless otherwise stated.(Hey,that rhymes)Sorry if there short-I'm really bad at making stories ,I'm sorry if I can't update quick enough.I just write when I'm bored.R+R,please! **

"Ikuto…" She said, wondering what his action would be to her words. It had been a long night… feelings were discovered, including some that should have remained hidden. At least, that's what Ikuto thought. As he sat further away from Utau than she wanted, he began to wonder about her. How she did everything for him, saying she was just his sister and she loved him. But until tonight, he realized that love was stronger than anything…

"Ikuto…' She repeated, curious as to what his reply would be.

"Utau."

"Do you love someone?"

Now Ikuto really had to pause at that one. He hadn't considered what he had for Amu, 'Love'. He saw every now and then, mainly because they believed they were stalking each other. At first, Amu had thought Utau was Ikuto's girlfriend. _"Boy, is that wrong"_

Ikuto couldn't even imagine dating his little sister. But Amu…

"Ikuto?"

"Yes, Utau, I do."

"Is it me?"

Oh, Utau. Why couldn't she understand their love was forbidden? Father would _so _disapprove if he knew anything about it. The again, Father was the one who kicked Ikuto out, and Utau chased after him. But that didn't mean-no, it couldn't mean he felt the same way.

"No."

"Is it Hinamori Amu-san?"

This was the answer she was dreading. The answer not even Ikuto himself knew.

Ikuto always kept his feelings bottled up. Ever since what his father told him-Oh, no. Utau's eyes were tearing up. He didn't want to say it-he didn't want to believe it-but he couldn't help it anymore.

"Yes, Utau. It is."


	2. Chapter 2:Catnip

**A/N:Uh…I don't know,really.I wrote this in like,15 ,I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Ikuto, get inside. Right now." Amu stated, sick of Ikuto acting like this.

"No."

"Dammit, Ikuto. I hate it after he chara-changes…"

"Ooh, a squirrel!"

"Hmm…what do cats like that easily distracts them…"

"I'm gonna get you, you stupid squirrel!"

"Hey-the garden…"

"Nya! Killed him! I know, I'll leave him outside Tadase's door."

"Oh, Ikuto-kun!"

"Sniff…Sniff…is that…"

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, come get your-"

"CATNIP!"

Ikuto glomps Amu down on the ground.

"Oh, Amu…"

"Ikuto, please get off." Amu says, a fierce blush finding its way to her face.

"But, my Amu-I don't want to."

"I-Ikuto, if you don't stop, you'll get no catnip…"

"Oh, but you're mistaken. While you were under my, 'Seduction Spell' I took the catnip."

"IKUTO!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Park

**A/N:Okay,lotta notes.I'll be quick.**

**First off, for some reason, my Word has been screwing up and leaving words out at the beginning of the story(usually the A/N)so if anything looks strange it's probably because of that.I will do my best to check it before,though. **

**Also,I put some Japanese in this one.I don't know if it's correct though-it's just based on what I heard. I used was Hatashe no Kokoro:Un-lock(My own heart:Un-lock)and Chara Nari(Character Transformation).**

**And lastly, I named the dog after my friend's dog that she's watching. Not that that's important,though.**

**Oh yeah, let's have Dia do the disclaimer. Dia?**

**Dia:Ruby-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**And with that,it begins. **

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Amu."

"How did you get my number, you perverted cat-eared cosplay kid?"

"Again with this cosplay thing? But anyway, Tadase was reciting it in his sleep."

"Ta-Tadase-kun…"

"Seriously, what do you see in that kiddy-king?"

"That's none of your business! What do you want, Ikuto?"

"Well, I could tell you on the phone. But instead, I'll tell you at the park today at 12:30 P.M. Got it?"

"What if I decide not to go?"

"Then you'll live your entire life not knowing what I was going to say."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll be there. Hey, wait-if you heard what Tadase said in his sleep, does that mean you were watching him?"

*Ikuto hangs up*

"IKUTO!"

_At the Park_

"Hmph. Of course. It's just like Ikuto not to show up."

"Who said I didn't show up?"

"AH! I-IKUTO!"

"You're surprised?"

"Ah, no, it's just-ah, never mind."

"Alright then."

"So, what is it you had to tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"You said over the phone that you had to tell me something. That's why I'm here. So, what is it?"

"Oh yeah."

…

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"WHAT!?"

"What?"

"You invited me here for no reason?"

"I guess."

"You know, I have better things I could be doing right now. Like going to the mall with Nadeshiko- "

*Ikuto Chara-Changes with Yoru*

"Alright, listen here, you stubborn little brat. First of all, you shouldn't be complaining when a smexy guy invites you to the park. Second, Nadeshiko is NOT a girl. Nadeshiko is a guy named Nagihiko."

"NADESHIKO IS A _GUY?_ And did you just call yourself smexy?"

"Hinamori-san? Is that you?"

"Ta-Tadase-kun?"

"Hi, Hinamori-san!"

"Oh, my prince, you've come to save me from the perverted cat-boy!"

*Un-Chara-Change*

"Why does she think I'm perverted?"

"Did you just call me prince?"

"Oh, crap."

*Tadase Chara-Changes with Kiseki*

"I AM NO PRINCE! I AM THE ALL POWERFULL AND MIGHTY KING! BOW DOWN TO ME SERVANTS! BOW DOWN! BUA-HA-HA-HA!"

*Un-Chara-Change*

"Oh, Hinamori-san, this is the dog I'm walking, Copper. Say hi!"

"DOG?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Amu and I are on a date."

"WE ARE!?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"I'd like to see that."

"Hatashe no Kokoro! Un-lock!

"Fine. You wanna play that way? Hatashe no Kokoro: Un-lock!"

"Chara-Nari! Platinum Royale!"

"Chara-Nari: Black Lynx."

"Wait, why are you two fighting?"

*BARK BARK*

"Yes, why are we fighting, kiddy-king? Let's make things easier. Instead of taking it out on you-I'll take it out on the dog."

*Ikuto bites the dog*

"My award-winning dog, Copper! You'll pay for this, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. YOU'LL PAY!"

"Hey, Amu."

"Wha-What?"

"Is he gay?"


	4. Chapter 4:Tasty

**A/N:I wrote this in less than 5 minutes. Why? I had the idea.**

**Pepe-She doesn't own Shugo Chara!, dechu! **

_Step._

"I-Ikuto?"

_Step._

"Wha-What are you…"

_Step._

"Ikuto, please…"

_Step. Step. Step._

_Chomp. Suck._

"IIEGH! IKUTO! WHY DID YOU JUST BITE A STRAND OF MY HAIR!?"

"I wanted to taste your conditioner."


	5. Chapter 5:Lick Me

**A/N: I have to be honest, but I really don't like the pairing Amuto anymore. But, nevertheless, I will finish the story! *Is triumphant***

**Yoru: Rune-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Nya~**

"Amu-koi."

"What?"

"You have a little something." Ikuto leaned into her, licking the side of her face. "Tastes like chicken."

"HE LICKED IT! HE JUST LICKED IT! DO YOU NORMALLY LICK THAT!"

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme shortness, I just have no inspiration. Oh, and what Amu said, that's from the anime Junjou Romantica, so I don't own that either. And I wouldn't recommend looking it up if you don't know it, because it's kind of-explicit. Eh heh heh…**


	6. Chapter 6:Birthday Present

**A/N: I thought of this one during my birthday (about two weeks ago) but was too lazy to write it down.**

**Kiseki: This peasant doesn't own Shugo Chara! or the world! No, I own the world! Buahahaha!**

"Happy Birthday, Amu."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget something so special."

Amu blushed. "Yeah. S-so?"

"I got you a gift."

"OOH! What what what!!!"

"Close your eyes."

Amu complied.

And Ikuto kissed her swiftly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7:Pretty Kitty

**A/N: Insert random spark of inspiration.**

**Miki: Rune-san doesn't own Shugo Chara!, you know the drill.**

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it~"

"No~"

"Ikuto-"

"No, Amu! It's degrading to cats everywhere!."

"You're not just any cat. You're _my_ cat."

"I'm not going to do it."

"If you don't say it, no catnip."

Ikuto's ears popped up just at the sound of the word. "…"

"Come on…"

"Fine. I…."

"You…"

"…am…"

"…are…"

"…a…

"Out with it…"

"…pretty kitty."

"Now say it all together."

"I am…a…pretty…kitty.

"IKUTO!"

"I AM A PRETTY KITTY."

"Good boy."

"Now do I get Amu?"

"No!"

"Too bad."

*GLOMP*

"DAW, IKUTO!!!!!!!!"


End file.
